Kitnekosai: The Tale of the Female Manslayer
by Garden-Goddess
Summary: Kiana, a woman who finds herself in the midst of Sanosuke Sagara, turns out to be the key that opens the closed door in Kenshin's past, a memory so unbearable that neither speak of it, but when Sano finds himself falling for her, he's determined to know t


 ~ ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ~ 

 Kitnekosai

**The Tale of the Female Manslayer**

_By Garden Goddess___

_Garden Goddess Tales **© **2003_

~ ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ~

_Author's Notes:_ Hello all, welcome to a brand new story that I came across when I was watching Rurouni Kenshin. It's a Romance/Action Adventure, which means there will definitely be some clashing of swords. Basically, the romance will be as follows, Sanosuke/OC and Kenshin/Koaru. Do not be alarmed by the slight OOCness - I assure you I'm working on sticking all the characters to their personalities the best I can. Anyways, I hope you all will like the story and please do not hesitate to read and review! But do **be advised**, this story is an _alternate universe _and takes place before Kenshin's trip to Kyoto.

_Description:_ _Kiana__, a woman who finds herself in the midst of Sanosuke Sagara, turns out to be the key that opens the closed door in Kenshin's past, a memory so unbearable that neither speak of it, but when Sano finds himself falling for the strange yet remarkably cold woman, he's determined to find out the truth._

_Disclaimer:_ **_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters mentioned there of in this story. Everything in this story, including all events and the character, Kiana are sole creation and property of Garden Goddess unless ownership is disclaimed._****__**

****

ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж ж 

_Prologue - For the Lack of Introduction: Kenshin's Childhood Acquaintance_

          Sanosuke Sagara stirred. 

          The soft feel of the futon brushing against his bare skin made him yawn sleepily in his enamored state. He supposed he should be on his way to the dojo to visit Kenshin and the others to ease their unsettling fears about his drunken state last night but he was more concerned about the tight clenching pain his temples were blazing with. He knew better than to go off and drink his fill at a local bar but he could not help it. Seeing Kaoru and Kenshin together made his insides both angry and envious - and furthermore, seeing Megumi Takani with her fiance made it worse. 

          Sanosuke sighed.

          He hadn't expected the female doctor to run off and get engaged. He supposed there was a lingering thought in his mind on his secret feelings for her but that died the moment Takashi walked into the dojo. He was a military officer, a light hearted man that won over the rest of them immediately. All of them except for Sano that is. He remained in the corner the rest of the evening, his arms tightly crossed and his eyes narrowed into a look of anguish and resentment toward the happy couple.

          It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Megumi - he was just a little hurt and suprised, but he'd never let himself admit to it. He lowered his arms and tried to rub his temples but was stopped when his arm bumped into something next to him.

          _Nani__..?!_

          He froze instantly, his eyes snapping open as he guided his hand down the object that had stopped his earlier attempt. He didn't dare to look at what was occupying the space next to him for he knew already what or rather who it was. The object was soft, warm, very warm in fact, and smelled faintly of summer lilacs. He turned his body slightly and groaned in frustration at the sight that fell before him. 

          There, lying tangled in the sheets next to him, was a woman.

          _What _the_ fuck...?!_

          At first, Sano was abash. He had woken up beside numerous women before but not one which resembled his example of the absolute epitome of beauty. Her hair was the shiniest and longest auburn color he'd ever seen and her body was curved and filled out in the right spots. He especially liked the soft shimmering color of her pale skin contrasting against his slightly darker shade. He mentally slapped himself for letting himself become distracted and immediately turned to the side and grabbed for his fighting gi, hastily pulling on his pants. He mentally prayed to the gods above to let the woman continue to sleep because the last thing he needed was to experience the shock and regret he knew she'd express the moment she laid eyes on him.

          Just as he stood and was slipping on his shirt, the woman rolled over, staring at the signature sign placed upon his back. He couldn't exactly see her expression or knew she was watching but he could feel the heavy thickness in the room.

          "Leaving so soon?"

          Sano remained silent and let his eyes dart to where his favorite accessory lay. It was lying across the back of a chair, making him aware that he must have taken it off - which was incredibly unsettling to him. 

          He never took that damn thing off.

          All his drinking buddies told him that even when he was drunk he was overly protective of the satan scarlet strip that wrapped around his forehead. It was a reminder of his past, the only thing he wore proudly that reminded him of Taichou Sagara. He approached it and snatched it from its resting place, still silent and than began to make his way to the front door.

          "Chotto! You could atleast say something."

          He turned to look at her for the first time face to face and saw her studying him from the futon, her eyes not really showing which emotion she was experiencing at the moment. He did note however, that she seemed to be looking him over a great deal.

          "What'd you want me to say," He suddenly spoke,"Thanks for the great fuck?"

          _Kuso__...why did I say such a thing...she was just as drunk as I was..we're both guilty.._

          He watched her narrow her eyes in response, "Not exactly... but a simple goodbye would have been good."

          The kenyaka growled angrily as he tied his bandanna on, than muttered,"Gomen.... I am not a morning person."

          "I noticed," The woman sighed and brought her hands to her face,"There's no avoiding this is there? We really did sleep together. I don't even remember meeting you - let alone what we did last night."

          Sano turned to her again, catching a glimpse at her less than covered form,"Neither do I."

          He watched her slowly stand, taking the sheet with her and facing him,"I'm sure you're wondering what my name is. I'm Kiana Chouwa."

          Sano snorted and turned away from her,"Sanosuke Sagara."

          Kiana's eyes went wide but he didn't notice as she scrambled to get her clothes on as his back remained turned to her. Hearing nothing but scruffling, Sano began to head towards the door once more, but haulted when a picture frame on her desk near the door caught his attention. This desk was alot like the one near the chair that contained his bandanna, except this one was made of a finer, darker wood that shined in the sun's light. His eyes moved to the picture that sat upon it and his expression gave way to curiousity and confusion and quickly turned into anger and annoyance as he snatched the picture from the surface to get a better look.

          _That's impossible_, his thoughts told him, _this woman couldn't possibly know him.._

The woman turned to him once she was dressed and studied him as he held the picture in his right hand as his left was buried into the pocket of his shirt. Sano's eyes shifted when he sensed her close. He slammed the picture back down on to the desk, which was a picture of a younger version of her and Kenshin together, standing outside in front of a bridge, their hands each holding a wooden sword used in training. 

          He angrily turned to her with a sneer, "Just how in the fuck do you know Kenshin?"

          The picture obviously showed them around the age of about fourteen or fifteen but he was still angered and surprised that he just 'happened' to end up sleeping with a woman who had used to be close friends with Kenshin. That was a little too suspicious in his opinion.

          Kiana just stared at him than let her eyes wander to the picture and than back,"I dated him."

          Sano's eyes widened and than his voice fell into a sarcastic tone,"_Subarashii__._"__

          "Do you know him?"

          "You could say that."

          "Narhudo," She said with a slight smile,"Actually, I must be honest. I had fallen in love with him some time ago. I was younger than him of course but he never really returned my affections. I was sort of a lovesick puppy."

          "Chotto, Oikutsu desuka?"

          "26."

          Sano's expression turned sour. So he had slept with an older woman on top of his other deeds last night. She raised her eyebrow at his expression and silent demeanor and smiled slightly again.

          "So," She said her expression turning wicked,"I slept with the great and all-powerful Zanza.."

          Sano suddenly frowned heavily,"How in the fuck do you know who I am?!"

          "Must you continually swear?"

          "Fuck yeah, and stop dodging the question!"

          She rolled her eyes,"Stop panicking, you told me last night.. at the bar. I'm starting to remember more things now... You were pretty drunk and spilled out everything..."

          "Everything?"

          "You babbled about some woman who was engaged-"

          "Kuso!" Sano barked angrily at his stupidity.

          " - and about challenging some guy.."

          Sano didn't bother to listen and turned away, sliding the shoji aside and stepping out into the streets. He stuffed both his hands into his pockets and stood outside a moment, trying to restrain his anger at his confessions from the night before. He _definitely_ needed to lay off the sake for awhile. Hopefully, he didn't reveal anything really personal, like Kenshin's old profession and personal life. He may have been angry the night before but he'd never forgive himself for allowing himself to become so vulnerable that he'd ruin the lives of his friends as well as his own.

          "Daijoubu?" came her unsure voice.

          "_Genki__ desu,_" He replied gritting his teeth and clenching his fists inside his pockets.

          "You don't seem fine," She commented, now joining his side and gazing down the streets of the town. It was barely sunrise and the streets were already buzzing with activity.

          "Look," He barked,"I don't expect a whore like you to understand me. We fucked last night - big deal. I don't need you trying to read me as though we've known each other for years."

          "Oi!" She snapped back,"You obviously have issues! We slept with eachother for one reason and one reason only."

          "Which is?"

          "We were lonely," She said lowly,"You don't have to deny it. I have learned to deal with it over the years, especially since the man I love is unlovable."

          Sano was swept into silence. Him? Lonely? Please, he could get practically any girl he wanted if he so choose. He could grab a girl and be married by the end of the week if he wanted to. Every girl would drop who they were to be with Sanosuke Sagara, a former member of the Sekihotai and Zanza, fighter for hire. And furthermore, Kenshin wasn't exactly _unlovable_ - maybe in her case, but if anyone deserved to be loved, it had to be him. Considering his horribly bloody past, he desperately needed someone to care for him.

          Sano sighed as he thought about the woman he had been with. As beautiful as the woman Kiana was, she was Kenshin's past and he was sure he wouldn't appreciate the actions he had chosen to take last night, but than again, he had been intoxicated. Sano had to grin though - he seriously could have gotten any girl he wanted...

          _Any girl but that kitsune-onna...that is.._

His smile faded and he allowed his shoulders to slouch, turning to her slightly, the light reflecting a strange sheen on his bandana. Kiana stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar at the handsome vision he made. She had to admit, when she had woken up beside him that morning, she had slightly been tempted to leave but than she decided against it, and fell into slumber again. Than he woke up and in turn woke her up and now here she was, trying to fight her inside emotions that were telling her get to know the former kenyaka.

          The way he looked at her, the way he spoke about his life so negatively made her realize how similar they both were. He often drowned his sorrow in sake and she likely had done the same a couple times, one having been last night. She also knew, that they both had incredibly similar destructive pasts, but in her case, it was something she had been running from her whole life. That is why she chose to stay away from Kenshin even though she knew he lived just outside the outskirts of town. It wasn't her place to chase after him, especially when she noticed afar how happy he seemed and the last thing she wanted was to rouse old memories again - especially the ones they held.__

Sano suddenly eyed Kiana strangely,"You seem oddly relaxed for someone who just woke up next to some one they don't know."

          Kiana shrugged,"I'm not the average woman, ya know. Hardly anything startles me anymore."

          "Narhudo," Sano said holding her gaze steadily, "So... exactly how much did I tell you?"

          She shrugged,"Little things..nothing major. I assure you that I've told you things as well, you just don't remember."

          Sano turned away from her and took another step out into the street,"I have things to do. Ja mata."

          "Baka!" She snapped stopping him mid-step,"If you know Kenshin, atleast clue me on how he's doing!"

          Sano snorted,"I suggest you leave Kenshin alone. He's happy and doesn't need a cunniving woman like you leering over him."

          _So he really is happy... Kenshin.. I'm glad you've found a way to ... deal with your past....I just wish I was.. as strong as you to look back and stare it in the eye.. a wanderer.. it seems so unlike you to care for those who you know are weaker than you.._

          "Tamae Ayro!" She fumed after a moment of thought,"You have no right to say such a thing! Especially... especially... after we just... j-just.. aww hell.. you can't say that right after you just _fucked_ me!"

          She couldn't see it but a smirk appeared across his face,"So desu ka?"

          "Hai!" She said taking a step toward him and grabbing onto the back of his gi,"You think just because you wear this damn sign that it means you can say whatever you want?! Well, newsflash - you can't!"

          Sano suddenly spun around and leaned down into her face, grabbing her hand and holding it away from him. His eyes held steady with her own and she fought the urge to blush. They stood there for several minutes until she gave in and let a blush escape. Sano didn't seem to notice as he held the expressionless gaze. He suddenly sighed, causing her to jump slightly and pushed her back inside the dwelling and slid the door shut behind him.

          "Listen," He said sternly,"I ain't too good on first impressions but I ain't one to leave a woman flustered either."

          Kiana stared at him confused,"Nani?"

          Sano didn't let her have another word and drew her close, his arm crushing her to his frame as he grabbed her chin with his free hand, lifting her gaze more. He closed inward and caught her lips quickly, not giving her enough time to think, react or let alone move with protest. His heart suddenly began to race as his mouth molded against hers, her hands suddenly burying themselves into his hair. He definitely knew she atleast found him attractive. He loosened his arm and than removed it quickly and was surprised when her body continued to press firmly up against his own.

          It was strange that he was allowing himself to act on the raging emotions and hormones he was experiencing. His mind was shouting at him, cursing him for acting foolish - all over a woman he had just met this morning, but he couldn't help but find her intriguing. So maybe she did hold a past with Kenshin, but that made it all the more reason for him to be friendly with her. Maybe Megumi would than realize that he could find himself a decent woman as well - one who could love him no matter what he used to be or what he was now.

          His heart continued to pound in his ears as he found her reacting to him as she pressed herself hard against him, removing her hands from his hair and wrapping them around his neck. She tugged slightly, trying to increase the fire in the kiss by pressing his lips hard against hers and sealing the space between them.

          He finally drew back, their lips echoing a smacking sound and released a large grin,"Well... that was quite the kiss."

          Kiana tried hard to keep herself from grinning back at him,"Don't get any ideas Sagara."

          "Too late," Sano responded as his hands instinctively moved to his shirt, shrugging it off and than capturing her in hold once more,"..tell me you want me.."

          Kiana let him run his soft firm hands over the curves of her waist, than slowly up the smooth fabric of her own fighting gi, brushing over her breasts and than down over her backside. She used every ounce of respect she still had, screaming at herself to not enjoy what he was doing to her. They might have been drunk last night but they weren't now. She didn't want to end up falling in love with someone... especially when she knew he couldn't deal with her past.

          She shut her eyes tightly and begged the heavens to make him stop, to release her from the constant arguing going on her mind. He was a friend of Kenshin's and that made it wrong didn't it? Her heart belonged to Kenshin regardless of his only platonic feelings in return and she didn't need to drown herself in this man just because he was willing to give her affection.

          But it felt so right to let him touch her, to let his hands trail over her body as he whispered to her, teasing her as he came close to the softest and most responsive areas than drawing his hands away to make her shiver. He was handsome - she had to give him that but was he really capable of really giving themselves a chance... for a relationship? She had to admit it had been some time since she looked and slept with another man.

          She turned her head slightly to look away from him but Sano only nudged it back, scolding her in a soft tone that plagued her to shudder once more. She turned her head to watch him as he stepped behind her, his hands resting upon her hips than trailing over her sides as she clenched her teeth, trying to keep from moaning. She raised her arms behind her, locking them around his neck as his hands continued to move along their path. They locked eyes as he began to kiss the base of her neck, than along her shoulder, than up toward just below her earlobe, causing her to shiver in excitement.

          "Say it," He whispered into her ear as his hands came up from behind and grasped her firm breasts and than massaged them,"..just..say it."

          Kiana was still struggling but couldn't fight the urge no longer and let out a soft moan,"I .. want you."

          Sano grinned a malicious grin,"Arigatou."

          He spun her around and captured her in a much harder kiss, letting his body give in to his rushing emotions once more.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Back at the Dojo later that day..._

          "_Nani__?!_"

          "I had the same look upon my face, that I did," The red headed wanderer said with a slight sweatdrop and nervous smile,"It seems Sano is very serious about it, that he is."

          "Are you crazy, Kenshin?!" Koaru said standing, her hands still firmly clenching the broom she had been holding during their conversation,"I mean.. you just let him go through with it?! How _could _you?!"

          "Eh?" Kenshin's expression turned to one of confusion,"Please settle down, Miss Koaru. I assure you that he'd wouldn't go through with it regardless of what I say, that he would. "

          "But still..," Koaru let out a nervous breath,"He should have told us days in advance! I was so looking forward to attending that party! He can't just cancel because he's got some date!"

          Kenshin sweatdropped,"...uh... Miss Koaru.. the broom.."

          Koaru looked down to notice that she had crushed the soft wood between her hands and it had fallen apart onto the floor. The only part she was holding, was the end of the stick that contained the soft bristles that was attached to the one end. Koaru slowly let the wood drop from her hands and sighed deeply. She wasn't only disappointed and angry with Sanosuke's constant selfish acts of canceling their friendly nights out but she was also worried. 

          The past couple days for him had been far from easy. First there was Megumi's return, which caused increasing tension between the two considering that they had shared an intimate moment before she had left for Kyoto. Than there was the introduction of Megumi's engagement, which to say the least, floored everyone to the point where there had been an awkward silence for several minutes - but the worst had been that she had found a man to brag of, one better than Sanosuke and he took that as a personal insult.

          Koaru furrowed her brows as she remembered that night. Sano had spent most of his time in the corner of the room and continued to drink until he was sick of the constant laughter and conversation the others were having. He had gotten up than and stalked out of the place without a goodbye and had ignored their attempts of stopping him by the call of his name. She had wondered what had happened later that night but she could only guess it included more drinking and him taking a whore home.

          _Oi__, Sano, what trouble have you got yourself into this time?_


End file.
